memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Division "Ruby"
The Division "Ruby" is a part of Section-31 leaded by Alpha S'Mar F'urru. Command Council On the top of the Division "Ruby" stands the Command Council. From here all steps were decided. In the following are all members of this council. Alpha S'Mar F'urru This caitian in the rank of an Alpha is a leading member of the Section-31. Under his direct command is the Division "Ruby". As the son of Alpha T'rarr F'urru, his way up in the Section-31 was really quick. Now he is married to C'Rela Furru, born Seli, and has many children. Tholis "The Raven" Ehali Ehali is an andorian, known for his coldness. He is leading the Execution Command of Division "Ruby" and not infrequently kill the targets himself. These targets are either "rebells" or other one-person-threats to the office or the federation. He is born on Andoria and became a murderer as he was nine years old. Back then, his parents was arrestet and he went into a closed institution. But the Section-31 has seen potential in the boy, released and recruitet him. Over the years he was formed to a cold killer. Taran K'rebok The leader of the Research&Development-Center is a klingon. Born on Qo'nos, K'rebok is very familiar with the klingon culture. The reason why he works for the office and not for the empire are the ressources. Section-31 is on a high technical standart and has acces to nearly any material in a large quantity. Most of the time the klingon is in the Research&Development-Center, locatet in the Caravis-System, where the main base of Section-31 is. Voogy Kaala / Darek The bajoran Voogy Kaala is commanding the strike force of Division "Ruby". Commanding over 50,000 soldiers, he's the contact person for greater operations. In 2418 he was succeded by the cardassian Darek. Four of Nineteen As the borg as one of the two biggest threats, there were deserter though. The Unimatrix 5512 recognize that the collective isn't that efficient (a virus in their system, set in from the office, was there a little helpfull) and desertet to the Alliance. Four of Nineteen joined the Section-31 and became a commanding member of Division "Ruby". Zar Not everything what happens is in the newspaper. Zar, a ferengi informant, brings this information. Thee'lin This female kobali escaped from her people and got asylum and defense from the office in exchange for informations about the Shakar, the former species of Thee'lin befor her revival. Over time, she maked her way up to the lead of the technical section of Division "Ruby". Vira Caravis She is not only a connection to the royal family of Caravis, owner of the Caravis-System, Vira Caravis is one of the best officers in the Research&Development-Center. Other members of the Command Council C'Rela F'urru, caitian - Technical Section - Chief Advisor T'Per, vulcan - leader of Science Section Zin Aria, bolian - leader of Medical Section until 2418 Alina, krenim - leader of Medical Section from 2418 Vral, romulan - Research&Development-Center Zevara M'Rai, caitian - leader of Communication Section R'raal H'Sett, caitian - leader of Production Section C'Lara H'Sett, caitian - Medical Section - Strike Force R'Tana Barali, caitian - Strike Force Laura Sanchez, human - Fighter Command Sikia, orion - Information Central Two of Five, ex-borg - Tactical Advisor Kira Slughorn, human - leader of Tactical Section Ships The Command Ship The command ship of Division "Ruby" is on the highest technical standart and is often exchanged. But the registernumber stays the same: S31-314258 The list of the Command Ships: S31-314258-A U.S.S. Atlas (standart-configuration) S31-314258-B U.S.S. Stardust S31-314258-C S31-314258-D S31-314258-E S31-314258-F U.S.S. Legacy (I.C.O.-configuration) S31-314258-G U.S.S. Thunder (Aegis-configuration) Venom This tholian ship was geared up with borg technic. As borg and tholians as the biggest enemies, this ship is used to counter both factions while combining the technology to create something overpowert. Hurricane From the outside this ship looks like a risian luxury cruiser. But heavy armed at it is, it's the best tarned battleship. Viper This vessel is an special science ship, thought to support other ships in battle. Ricon A kazon-ship, converted to a battleship on Section-31-standart. Starfleet Ships Though Section-31 is not part of starfleet, it's a partner of it. Many starfleet ships receive commands of the office, such as the following ships that are directly under the command of Division "Ruby". U.S.S. Phoenix, Phoenix-Class U.S.S. Enchantress, Avenger-Class U.S.S. Caveira, Dyson-Class I.S.S. Revenge, Mirror-Polaris-Class (Mirror-Universe) I.S.S. Flaming Bird, Mirror-Argelius-Carrier (Mirror-Universe) U.S.S. Arrow, heavy upgeared Yellowstone-Class Category:Thirtyone-Universe